


Innocence

by HMoon



Category: argument - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMoon/pseuds/HMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is innocence? <br/>Argument of innocence.<br/>Inspired by character of Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

What is innocence, but a believe that there is nothing worse than what you can believe.


End file.
